


longing

by hellohellothere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, i'm sorry but it came to my mind and i had to put it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellohellothere/pseuds/hellohellothere
Summary: -but kei, don’t you know, distance only makes the heart grow fonder?-
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 17





	longing

Staring at Tadashi’s face was painful. The team had taken a water break, a breather from the brutal conditioning they had been doing. Tadashi was laughing at something stupid that Hinata and Kageyama were doing. his eyes were crinkled up, some of the freckles hiding within them. Then, Tadashi turned towards him, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes like they were sharing a joke between them.

Kei didn’t know what the joke was, but he relaxed his face from the frown from earlier. 

Tadashi didn’t even know how captivating his face was. The freckles, the adorable beautiful freckles he had on his face continuing under his collar. his cute laugh. It was like the universe was playing some sort of cruel joke. the most perfect person he’d met and he couldn’t do anything.

Kei stayed silent, occasionally making a joke at Hinata, but mainly trying to avoid looking at Tadashi’s face.

Daichi yelled at all of them to quit joking and get back to practice. A relief as Kei could finally focus on something else. 

At the end of their practice, Kei rushed to change and pack as quickly as he could.

“Yamaguchi, I’ll be heading out first.”

Tadashi turned as he was taking off his shirt. His face scrunched up in confusion, since Kei normally waited for him outside the locker room. 

“Okay? Bye Tsukki?”

Kei heard the confusion in Yamaguchi's voice but continued with his decision and stormed outside the club room. Yamaguchi's back had been filled with freckles, so many of them. It was like he was the personification of the night sky Kei loved. 

Kei stood under a street light and looked up at the sky. it was already dark after they ended practice. The night sky was beautiful, the large expanses of stars were his obsession to look at most nights other than reading about dinosaurs. He and Tadashi would alternate looking at the stars through his telescope. Tadashi would look through the telescope and gush about how beautiful the sky was along with him while Kei would just watch him, secure in the knowledge that Tadashi wouldn’t know he was looking but just in love with how Tadashi looked as he talked. His face animated even as he was looking through the telescope, freckles moving like stars twinkling in the sky. 

Tadashi would look up then when they would switch and smile at him. 

His smile was as bright as the moon.

Kei shook his head as he looked back down. He couldn’t think about Tadashi like that. his best friend and only friend. Tadashi always made friends easily, popular in his class and friends with Hinata and kageyama. Kei had nobody but he didn’t want anybody else either. He was selfish, but he also saw how Tadashi would occasionally glance at Yachi or the other girls in his class. He’d never mentioned anything about being gay. Kei couldn’t have Tadashi as his, but he wanted to be close to him even if it was painful.

Kei sighed as he crossed the road. The chilly night air biting at his ears, mocking his life. Kei resolved to try and distance himself from Tadashi. He knew it would help himself and Tadashi, himself to tone down his own feelings and help Tadashi be more approachable to the girls as Kei was typically the wall between them, the perpetual glare on his face scaring off their classmates.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-but kei, don’t you know, distance only makes the heart grow fonder?-

**Author's Note:**

> it's about midnight, and i finish cobbling this brain baby together as best as i could. it might have a pt. 2? we'll see, maybe from yamaguchi's perpective? hmm hmm


End file.
